Je suis là pour ça, Tony
by Deanou
Summary: Gibbs est appelé au sujet de Tony ...


Je tiens a vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews pour ma fic " Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, Dinozzo. " Cela m'a fait vraiment très plaisir. Ensuite, pour répondre a plusieurs reviews, oui c'est vrai que Tony ne fume pas dans la série. Mais je pense que dans mes fics vous le verrez souvent fumer, parce que je trouve que cela apporte quelque chose de plus au personnage. Quelque chose de sombre, enfin je ne sais pas comment vous dire. Mais bon, voila c'etait juste pour vous avertir. Encore merci pour avoir prit le temps de lire ma fic et de vos reviews.

**Je suis là pour ça, Tony.**

La journée venait de se terminer au ncis . Tony regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il allait être encore en retard à l'entrainement. Voila une semaine que Tony avait reprit le basket même si son medecin lui avait fortement deconseillé à cause de ses nombreux problèmes aux Tony ne pouvait pas s'empecher de tenir un ballon , il avait grandit avec . Lorsqu'il était plus jeune c'était le basket qui lui permettait d'évacuer tout son stress et en ce moment Tony en avait réellement besoin. C'était sa se leva précipitemment et fit un rapide au revoir à ses collègues avant de s'imiser dans l'ascenseur . Ses collàgues le regardèrent avec un regard surpris. Comme tous les soirs , Tony se dirigea en direction du gymnase près de chez lui et salua son équipe.

_ Salut les gars !

_ Tiens tiens regardez qui voila , le retardaire de service !

_ Je sais , desolé mais le boulot tu sais ce que sait Mike.

Mike sourit : " On attend plus que toi , demi portion "

Tony se changea rapidement dans les vestiaires .Il mit son jogging et son t shirt " ncis " puis alla rejoindre les autres.

Tony avait integré l'équipe il y a peu et s'était rapidement fait des amis . Le match commenca puis fut suivi rapidement d'un deuxième et d'un troisième ect.....L'équipe de Tony se faisait mener 43 a 21 quand tout d'un coup le signal de la fin du match retentit. L'équipe adversaire cria leur victoire pendant que Tony et son équipe se serrerent la main avant de partir.

_ Quand tu veux la revanche Tony ! cria Mike un large sourire au lèvre, heureux de sa victoire.

Tony eu un leger sourire en coin : " Oh mais j'y compte bien ! garde tes forces pour la rencontre de vendredi ! "

Tony franchit les portes du gymnase completement crevé . Il ne rêvait que d'une seule chose : son lit. Il arriva chez lui aux alentours de minuit et s'endormit comme une bûche. Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et constata encore une fois qu'il allait être en retard. Il but à peine une gorgée de son café et la moitiée d'un croissant avant de reprendre la route pour le le savait très bien il ne pourrait pas continuer indéfinémment ce manège , il allait craquer un jour ou l'autre . En courant a sa voiture Tony entendit un craquement et sentit une douleur intense au niveau de son genou . Sous la douleur il tomba à terre et perdit connaissance.

9h au QG du ncis.

Toute l'équipe était arrivée et Gibbs semblait trè énervé.Il était a sa neuvième tasse de café et le retard de Dinozzo y était pour beaucoup . Mcgee et Ziva faisaient en sorte de ne pas énerver plus leur patron qu'il ne l'était déjà et priaient le ciel pour que Tony se rapplique vite fait. C'est a ce moment que Gibbs reçut un coup de déccrocha le téléphone s'attendant à une nouvelle enquete mais quand il comprit que c'était l'hôpital universitaire son visage pâlit en une fraction de seconde.

_ Quoi ? j'arrive tout de suite !

Gibbs prit sa veste et fonca en direction de l'ascenseur s'en dire un mot de plus a ses collègues. Au volant Gibbs est d'hors et déjà un danger publique mais quand il s'agissait en plus de Tony là, c'était une catastrophe. Il passa a tous les feux rouges et arriva 10 min plus tard à l'hôpital. Il se présenta comme un ouragan a la réception et demanda Anthony Dinozzo. Le médecin en charge de Tony entendit Gibbs et déclara :

_ Monsieur , vous etes de la famille de Mr Dinozzo ?

_ Oui , je suis son pat.......je suis son père.

_ Bien , je me suis occupé de votre fils. Je lui avait pourtant dis que son genou était fragile.

_ Quoi ? demanda Gibbs légèrement surpris.

_ Il est arrivé ici avec une luxation de la rotule et il a également perdu connaissance mais vu la situation ce n'est pas innormal. Je l'ai mis sous morphine et je lui est donné 20 séances de kiné.Il va devoir se tenir tranquille un long moment ce qui signifie pas de basket.

_ De basket ? Décidément Gibbs n'était au courant de rien, et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point.

_ Oui plus d'entrainement.

_ Je peux le voir ? demanda Gibbs.

_ Bien sur il est chambre 202 au deuxieme étage.

Gibbs remercia le médecin et se dirigea en direction de la chambre de Tony. Il ouvrit la porte pour découvrir Tony allongé entrain de regarder la télé il vit ce tableau Gibbs ne put s'empécher de sourire et se racla la gorge pour montrer à son occupant qu'il était là.Tony se retourna et vit Gibbs accolé près de la porte d'entré éteignit la télévision tout en pensant qu'il allait en prendre pour son grade.

_ Hey Gibbs ! qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Gibbs sourit : " Je suis le numéro à appeler en cas d'urgence , ne l'oublie pas . "

_ Ouai c'est vrai .

_ Comment te sens tu ?

Tony fit une légère grimace : " Oh je m'en sors pas trop mal , tu sais. "

_ C'est bien vrai ça , Tony ?

_ Ouai bon c'est vrai je souffre un peu.

Gibbs le regarda intensément.

_ Bon d'accord je souffre le martyre .

_ Quand allez tu me parler du basket ?

_ Oh ..... je savais que si je t'en parlais tu n'aurais pas été d'accord.

_ Et vu ton état je n'aurai pas eu completement tord.....tu sais très bien qu'avec ton genou il faut que tu sois prudent , Tony.

_ Je sais , Gibbs .

Gibbs s'approcha de Tony et lui ébourriffa les cheveux : " Repose toi . "

Gibbs était sur le point de franchir la porte quand celui-ci se retourna et regarda Tony.

_ ..... Et qui sait j'aurai peut être la chance de te voir jouer la saison prochaine. "

Tony sourit a la dernière phrase de Gibbs, elle lui avait réchauffé le coeur. C'est vrai que Tony n'avait jamais eu de père et pour cause celui-ci s'était barré en apprenant que sa mère était enceinte de lui .Mais aujourd'hui , il avait un père ou tout du moins une personne qui agissait comme telle et cette personne il l'avait trouvé en la personne de Gibbs.

Merci d'avoir lu et escusez moi si il y a encore des fautes. J'ai relu ma fic plusieurs fois mais il y en a peut être encore.


End file.
